A Set Up
by Chasing.Twilight
Summary: From Lauren's perspective. "Oh, please do stay Bella; I’ll show you what the boys of Forks really think of you!"


**Lauren's POV. I just love fictions from her point of view, but honestly, it's pretty short because there's not that much to write. I love to hate her. Lauren fans be warned.**

**--**

I watched myself lift my shoulder and turn my head with a pout in the mirror. This new lip gloss was _divine_. Yes, I'll admit, I was smirking. But come on, I totally had lots to smirk about.

"You look like a model" Jessica said in admiration. I grinned at myself and fluffed my hair. "It's all natural, you know." Jessica nodded, drinking in my words like she was committing them to memory. She probably was.

"Come on, lets go to lunch" I said snappily, grabbing my bag from the bench beside me and leaving the restroom. I didn't bother to hold the door open behind me. I heard Jessica run into it with an "oof!" I sniggered.

"Lauren!" she called, catching up with me "want to go shopping this weekend? I just got 100 of my grandma yesterday and –"

I snorted. "100? Is that all?"

She froze and her mouth snapped shut. That would teach her for trying to show off.

"Anyway" I said, waving my hand in the air "I'm going out with Conner this weekend. _If_ things don't go to plan today."

"What things?" I recognized the sparkle in Jessica's eyes. She loved good gossip. I, of course, provided her with much of her information, being so popular and attractive. I sighed loudly and examined my fingernails as we reached the cafeteria door. "I'm planning on Edward Cullen asking me out."

Her jaw dropped. "How do you know he's going to do it?"

I snorted again and looked at her witheringly. She was so tiring sometimes. "Isn't it obvious?"

She chewed her lip and looked around for some inspiration. Impatient, I didn't wait for an answer. "He's in love with me, obviously."

She looked shocked for a second, before she rearranged her features into a knowing smile. "I always suspected as much. You're _gorgeous_."

"I know" I sighed, checking out my manicure again. It was so difficult being so beautiful sometimes. I then proceeded to enter the cafeteria, unsure whether he was in here yet. I swung my hips as I walked slowly to our usual table. I could feel the eyes of lots of people on me as I sat down and swept my hair over my shoulder. A smile placed itself on my face. These people were like putty in my hands.

"So where's Bella?" I cut in, unable to see her on the table. I wasn't in anyway anxious to see _her_; just her boyfriend.

I mentally snorted. _Boyfriend_. Yeah, right. She totally went zombie on us last year, and then he gets back and she's suddenly the centre of his universe again. I thought he left because he finally realised how pathetic and idiotic she was. Evidently not.

I felt Jessica nudge me and I followed her gaze to the lunch line. There she was, plain, boring and mousey looking. Honestly, what did Edward Cullen _see_ in her?

Just that moment, his head swivelled around and his eye caught mine. I winked seductively and he turned away, his face moving as his features rearranged. A smile, I think I saw. Well of course it was. He was obviously attracted to me; I had seen the way he had looked at me, especially when I thought of him. I was beginning to think I had some type of sixth sense that attracted the opposite sex to me. He always seemed to know when I was thinking of him. I was a perfect flirt, extremely good looking and extremely single, should the occasion call for it. He had no reason to _not_ want me.

He was hot, I was hot. Like the equation for carbon dioxide; we fit perfectly.

I heard the clatter of a tray falling onto the table and didn't need to look up recognise who has made their way to the other end of the table. I did anyway, just to get a look at the hottest guy this side of Zac Efron. She must have stumbled over her own feet or something, the clumsy –

Oh. _OH._

"Jessica, move over" I whispered impatiently, elbowing her along the seat. "Why?" she asked, slow as ever. I looked up and indicated who was moving along the rows, leaving his confused girlfriend to stand and watch him walk away from her and meet his soul mate. Me.

He grinned suddenly, amusement rife in his eyes. Oh, this was perfect. I wouldn't even have to exceed lots of effort to hook up with him now!

I glanced back at Bella, who was watching as he sat down beside me with a worried expression. Edward's sister was pulling at her elbow, dragging her from here to another table. She seemed reluctant, and I agreed with her. Oh, please _do_ stay Bella; I'll show you what the boys of Forks _really _think of you!

Edward looked back at the direction I was looking and then Alice's eyes glazed over and she became quite still. Bella watched as she snapped back out of it and whispered something in her ear. Honestly, this school was a bunch of freaks.

"But things change" I heard Bella whisper. She looked ... scared.

Edward's eyes shot to Bella and then she turned and left. Edward turned back to me and by this time, I had an attractive but not to needy smile on my face.

"Lauren" he said, resting his arm of the table. "Edward" I replied with a nod, crossing my legs under the table and rearranging my skirt. You may wonder; a skirt? This time of year, in Forks? Well, beauty is pain darling.

"What are you doing here?" I asked casually, extracting some gum from my bag. I offered him some, but he declined. I hoped his breath didn't smell. But then again, this was Edward Cullen. Even if it did, I still wouldn't say no to the kiss I knew he was just _dying_ to give me.

His eyebrows suddenly flew upwards and then his face rearranged into pure beauty. His cool breath came very close to my face and I had to take firm hold of my senses to stop myself from falling backwards off the bench. "I was just wondering ..." he began, his eyes burning deep into mine "what you're doing this weekend." 

I saw Jessica gape behind him. I concealed a grin. Oh, this was just too easy.

"This weekend?" I asked, examining my nails in a 'couldn't care less' fashion. Inside, I was screaming. I could picture it now ... he dumps that bumbling fool Bella, we drive to Port Angeles in his car at make out in the backseat ... we could even double with Jessica and Mike. I'd love to see her face when she saw us getting hot and heavy.

Edward's eyes narrowed and he looked angry. Seriously, what was _with_ this guy?!

"Yes" he replied, slightly cooler then his previous question. Perhaps I should look a bit more interested. I turned to face him properly, and caught sight of Conner entering. Oh, could things get more perfect? He had really been annoying me lately, talking about Prom and ... well; I had bigger fish to fry. _I_ would be riding with the last Mr Cullen left at Forks high school. I heard he had an _Aston Martin _at home. That was the kind of car a guy should have; not some crappy old truck like Conner.

I opened my mouth to speak when several things happened at once; firstly, Conner came marching in my direction; secondly, Alice Cullen suddenly stood up and pointed at me, screaming, and thirdly, Edward stood up, looking confused. Well if everyone else was standing, I sure as hell was going to too. "What's going on?" I asked Edward. He shrugged and avoided my eye.

"Lauren!" Conner yelled angrily. He was almost next to us when little Alice Cullen leapt out of nowhere and pushed him from out path. I gaped at her. She was tiny next to Conner's huge frame. Edward coughed and I looked back at him quickly. "Yes?" I asked, fluttering my eyelashes. I saw Bella hovering in the background, looking quite confused.

"You were about to tell me what you're doing at the weekend" he prompted confidently.

"Oh I was, was I?" I said, snapping back into flirt mode and fluttering my eyelashes. I leaned forward and breathed into his ear "why don't _you_ tell me what I'm doing this weekend. "

When I had leaned forward, his body had instantly tightened; probably because I was so close to him. He just couldn't take it. He wanted me, badly. I could tell by the way he grimaced as I moved away from him. That was difficult enough; a girl with less self respect then me would probably have pounced on him if given the chance to be _that_ close to Edward Cullen. I noticed that everyone's eyes were on us and smirked. I could totally play up attention when and I wanted and I _so_ wanted. I leant forward and ran my tongue across my lips slowly and teasingly. I saw him look away; because he obviously couldn't stand to see that and know he couldn't have it. Yet.

"So Edward, you were saying" I said loudly, everyone still watching us. He looked at me again with a smile.

"I'll say it _again_, Lauren" he smiled sweetly. "What are you doing this weekend?"

"That depends. Why?" I asked, trying my damndest to hide the smile that was threatening to break free. He was smiling back.

"Oh, because I just wanted to check with you that you're still going out with Conner. Maybe you can double with Bella and I" his smile was sweet and innocent, but his eyes blazed with malice. I heard sniggers around me and my eyes flickered into all four corners of the room to see my peers laughing. At me. I dropped my eyes and grabbed my bag from the seat hurriedly, anger pulsing through my veins. I walked quickly towards the door, snarling at anyone in my way.

"Lauren, wait!" Jessica called desperately from behind me. I span around to tell her to piss off and saw Edward had returned to Bella and his sister, and was currently hugging that freak he called a girlfriend to his chest tightly. Her head leant against him and she looked content. She didn't look at me like she amused, or happy, or upset for me. Just as if it didn't matter anymore, because she was in the arms of the only person who _did_. I scowled. They deserved each other anyway.

I watched the Cullen's smile at my public humiliation, eyes alight with humour. Alice waved as I turned and walked out, her head tipping back as the laughter exploded from her mouth. I gasped, as my intelligent brain flipped up a notch. She had pushed Conner out the way so her stupid brother could embarrass me like that! I scowled again. It had all been a set up.


End file.
